Mine
by silvermynx 17
Summary: hello i apologize for not updating sooner... promis to guys i will. just been bz in sckul and all..ToFuu
1. Default Chapter

Mine

Disclaimer: I do NOT own flame of Recca, but I wish I did...hehehe.. Warning: those who don't like To/Fuu fic don't read this.

A/N: This is actually my 2nd flame of Recca fic and the previous one was lost coz so many peps wanted to read it so my only copy got lost. Hopefully though, you'll like this one.

Chapter I: Beaches and beds

_During the summer, the Recca invited all the Hokage members for a nice little group getaway at some resort that his older brother left to him... And yes, Kurei did leave something to him- actually; it was a peace offering to Yanagi for all the things she'd gone through._

"Yeah! Wow, Recca, didn't know Kurei was this rich!" Fuuko exclaimed as she ran towards the shore, leaving her friends.

"Fuuko-chan seems overly excited...ne, Recca-kun?" Yanagi asked as she followed her ninja/boyfriend towards a nearby cottage.

"Ya think, Hime?" He asked. "Hurry up guys, don't you wanna swim?" He added to his other teammates who were carrying their bags.

"Shut up Recca and help us out here!" Koganei shouted behind all the bags he was carrying. Domon was already placing all the bags on the sand near Yanagi while Tokiya and Kagerou were still parking the vans.

"Alright2x! Sheeesh! Can't you wait Koganei?" Recca teased while picking up some of the discarded bags the boy left.

"Ne, Mikagami-sempai, aren't you coming yet?" Ganko asked the ever cold Tokiya who was rummaging through his bag.

"Wait...ok, let's go." He replied walking before her.

"Wait! Kagerou-san's not yet here!" Ganko exclaimed pulling at Tokiya's hair.

"Ow! Damn it! Don't pull at my hair you twerp!" Tokiya cursed as he was being pulled back by the child.

"Mikagami-san, please don't curse in front of Ganko..." Kagerou said as she held hands with the child.

"yeah"

"Whatever"

"Okay, let's see, since there are four cottages and there are eight of us, I suggest that we pair up." Yanagi said after she finished cleaning up.

"I agree." Recca replied. "Hey mom, can I stay with my hime?"

"Why? You could let Kirisawa-san share a room with Yanagi." His mom replied, indicating Fuuko.

"Well, because I'm her ninja and besides, ninjas don't leave their himes alone." Recca said defiantly.

"Well, you do have a point Recca... okay, but you sleep on the couch. Understood?"

"alright!"

"YOU better, you over-sized monkey! Or else, we'll be having castrated monkey kabob tomorrow." Tokiya threatened.

"Yeah2x. I'm not a hentai you know."

"Whatever."

"So, I'll sleep with Fuuko. Right, Kagerou-san?" Domon merrily added.

"NO! No way! I'm not sharing a room with you Domon! You snore too loud!" Fuuko complained standing up and pushing Domon's arm from her shoulders.

"Aw come on Fuuko, I'm your boyfriend..." Domon pleaded.

"What? You are not! I'm sleeping with Ganko and Kagerou-san."

"Um, eno, Fuuko-neechan, there's only 2 beds in the cottage... you've gotta share a room with either Koganei-nichan or Mikagami-nichan." Ganko informed the now blazing with rage Fuujin warrior.

"What?" Tokiya and Fuuko exclaimed.

"Well, I can share a room with Koganei since he moves too much and also snores." Fuuko said.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Remember, last week when you guys had leadership training, you were suppose to sleep inside the school and I heard you snore really loud." Fuuko reminded the weapon wielder.

"Well, um... hey! Why were you there!" Koganei demanded.

"I left my mp3 player there, duh." Fuuko replied folding her arms as she strode towards Kagerou.

"So, that leaves Mikagami-kun then." Yanagi chirped, smiling at Tokiya and Fuuko.

"There's no way I'm sharing a room with that monkey, besides what if she harasses me?" Tokiya defiantly said while throwing Fuuko a cold gaze.

"Hey! Me? Harass you? Isn't that supposed to be the other way around? Beside, why would I harass you?" Fuuko countered looking intently at Tokiya.

"Because I'm gorgeous."

"Oh boy, here they go again. Can't they stop for like one day without nagging at each other's throats?" Recca and Koganei chorused.

"Mou, leave them alone you guys, just remember that they're sharing a room, okay?" Yanagi informed as she dragged both away from the fighting members. _"Alright, you two lovebirds better be left alone..."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After several minutes and a tired Ganko, the duo stopped bickering and joined their friends near the inglenook.

"Took you guys 20 mins. to stop bickering." Recca hinted as he carried the now sleep Ganko. " See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah see you, come on Domon, let's turn in coz we're suppose to barbeque tom." Koganei add dragging the insistent Domon away towards their cottage.

"Hn, so I'm stuck with you for the entire 2 weeks... oh well... it can't be helped." Tokiya muttered going to the sole cottage that's dark.

"Hey, wait up! Aren't you gonna help me put off the fire. Hey! Hmph! Men..." Fuuko scowled before putting off the fire and going after him.

Inside the cottage...

"Nice... you pick a really cozy cottage." Fuuko commented to no one in particular.

"..."

"Hello? Mi-chan? Hey, iceberg!" Fuuko called out.

Silence.

"Mi-chan?" _"I swore I saw him go in..."_ she called out as she searched the small hut for her comrade.

She finally found where her comrade had gone- inside the bathroom and by the looks of it, he was taking a shower. She was about to knock when the said boy came out with only a towel on and headphones.

"_Explains why he didn't hear me... idiot... but GOD is he HOT!... stop it Fuuko, he's your friend... no dirty thoughts..."_

It seemed that Fuuko had zoned out since by the time she came to, Tokiya Mikagami was already watching her with a questioning gaze.

"What?" she asked irritated that she was shook out of her reverie.

"Are you done drooling over me? I need to get dress if you haven't noticed I'm naked." Tokiya bluntly informed.

"What? I was not drooling over you!" she barked, looking away.

"Whatever... well?" he asked, cocking his brow as he motioned at the door.

"Sor-ry!" she retort before storming out the door.

In her room, she was busily punching her pillow that she didn't sensed someone was at her door...

"_Idiot Tokiya... accusing me of drooling over him... I was not drooling... I was just... just... aw... forget it! Ohhhhh, he just makes me wanna strangle him and.. and.. and... kiss him and.. and.. slice him in half!"_

"Ohhhhhhh! I just wanted to find him and there he goes accusing me of drooling over him... hmph... iceberg!" Fuuko groaned in her pillow as she went through more swears and curses .

"_So... she was looking for me... interesting... that baka... monkey... hmmm... maybe this'll shut her up..."_

With that, Tokiya slip a small note through Fuuko's door and went inside his room.


	2. Let's play

Chapter II: Let's play

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Flame of Recca but I love the anime of it, I could resist writing a fic about it...

A/N: Please be reminded that those in italics are thoughts. Hope you review and enjoy the story...

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Previously on Chap. I...

"_So... she was looking for me... interesting... that baka... monkey... hmmm... maybe this'll shut her up..."_

_With that, Tokiya slip a small note through Fuuko's door and went inside his room._

_Fuuko_

_Good night. You can share the cottage with me if you want..._

_Tokiya_

_P.S._

_Thought you might like this. (check the countertop)_

Fuuko had found the note Tokiya left last night and had immediately headed to the kitchen. What she saw was very much unexpected...

"Oh my God! What is THAT!" Fuuko screamed at Tokiya.

"What!" he looked as bewildered and irritated as her. "I thought this belonged to ... _you._" he trailed off, his gazed drawn towards Fuuko's current appearance.

"Well, THAT ain't mine. And... and.. what are _you_ looking at!" she demanded from the ice master after pointing at the object on the table.

"Nothing..." he said after a few mins. and tossing his bathrobe towards her. "There, wear something decent to cover that. And... I thought this thing belonged to you... it said so." he added before reaching for his coffee.

"You're drawn to me, ne Mi-chan?" she teased, smiling sinisterly.

"Hmmm... me? Attracted to you? You gotta be kidding me. Besides, I just don't want that overgrown muscle idiot to come barging in on you semi-naked and accusing me of raping you-which by the way is ... IMPOSSIBLE!" he scoffed before resorting the comeback and massaging his throbbing head.

" _Gods... I'm gonna have a headache! Stupid object, disturbing me from... aw, forget it! Damn her for being witty..."_

" Hey! whaddya mean that it said I own it?" Fuuko asked looking from the thing to Tokiya.

"Huh? oh, it tapped me and asked if you were awake." he pointed at the thing.

"Oh, it talked?"

"Slow aren't you?"

"Watever... hey... it does look familiar... wait.. wait... ohohohoh... its one of those god of wind marbles in my fujin(correct spelling?) remember?" she stated as she approached the fur ball.

"Come to think about it... yeah..." Tokiya agreed as he too, approached that object.

"Took you a while to remember me, ne Fuuko-chan" the white fur ball said as it levitated up and swirled around.

"Oh, hey there...come here... oh, but I thought that you were gone.." Fuuko said before embracing the cute fur ball.

"Well, I couldn't resist, so I came back. In case you needed my help and all..." replied the fur ball but it gave at Tokiya a triumphant smile.

"_What the! Did that thing just gave what I think it gave me? The ball must be up to something..."_

"_Really, Mikagami-kun, you don't say?" _the fur ball said (telepathic)

"_What the? You can read my mind?"_

" _Of course... see you..." _

Dumbfounded, Tokiya followed Fuuko into the living room.

"You can't honestly think I'll allow that fur ball to sleep here, do you?" he asked indicating the bundle of fur laying on Fuuko's lap.

Fuuko never responded since she noticed that Tokiya was half-naked and the fact that every time he said something, his muscles would taunt and reflexively tense.

"Kirisawa, I'm talking to you..."Tokiya reminded Fuuko after lifting her chin and making her gaze up at him.

"_so beautiful..."_

"I could drown in them..." she said dreamily.

Tokiya couldn't contain the smirk that showed on his sober expression.

" Monkey, I thought you were finish drooling at me last night..." he stated rather teasingly at the still stunned Fuuko.

"_I wonder how would it feel being able to graze his abs with my fingers..."_

"Kiri-"

"Oi! You guys, time for breakfast!" Koganei hollered at them from the outside.

Tokiya strode towards the window and poke his head and waved 'yes' to him.

"Huh? breakfast?" Fuuko chriped as she bolted towards her room to change. Completely forgetting the fur ball.

"Bye, little fellow..." tokiya muttered turning on his heels and left.

"Hmm... this looks nice..." the fur ball stated as it changed form to a he. A guy that had long silvery hair just like Tokiya's only longer and well-define torso and had a heavenly a glow to him. He muttered something and instantly he changed, his long hair had been bond into a ponytail and he had glasses and wore casual clothes. He sat on the couch and waited until the duo emerged.

After 10 mins, Fuuko finally emerged and when she faced Tokiya, she stood bemused as two almost identical Tokiyas faced her. The only difference being the 2nd Tokiya had longer hair.

"Wha-! Mi-chan? I- you- we never knew you had a twin." Fuuko stammered.

"I don't you baka. When I came out I saw him." he pointed out.

"Oh right... so, who are you?"

"I'm the God of Wind... this is my human form. Do you like it?" he asked stepping forward and kissing Fuuko's hand. "I never expected that I would look like Mr. Mikagami." he added, still holding Fuuko's hand.

"Um...mmm, er... eno..." Fuuko fumbled for words as the god of wind massaged her hand.

"Urg.. this is just abject. I'm going to eat, whether you follow or not its up to you Monkey.." Tokiya grumbled as he left.

"Hmmm... interesting." the god mumbled. "We should go. I don't want my subordinate starved, do you?" he mused as she flushed red.

"Sub-subordinate? Me?" she squeaked.

"Why yes... come..." he whispered and suddenly they disappeared.

A few mins. later, Fuuko and her god arrived even before Tokiya did.

"Whoa! Who's your friend, Fuuko-neechan?" Ganko asked as she walked towards them.

"I'm the God of Wind. And you are?" he replied, kissing Ganko's hand.

"WHAT!" they shouted.

"What? you mean.. he's-well-he's _the_ god of wind?" Recca stammered, indicating the man holding Fuuko's hand.

"Well... eno..um... yeah?" she answered skeptically.

"But I thought you can not come down from the heavens..." Kagerou asked quizzically.

"Heck! I don't even believe in them!" Domon butt in.

"Hmm... your the person then who gave Fuuko her Fuujin, right?"

"Yes... but-"

"I know, but sometimes, we a little bored and come down especially to visit some of my subordinates... which Fuuko is one." he answered flipping a barbecue and conjuring plates for him and Fuuko.

"S-s-subordinates?" Recca faltered looking at him with 'what?' look.

"I know you don't believe me but-"

"You sure about that!" Tokiya snarled at him before giving him one of his death glares.

"You DO know MY looks CAN kill." answered the very amused god.

"Whatever..." he mumbled.

"Anyway, whomsoever uses one of my powers becomes my subordinate and since I find Fuuko interesting, I thought of visiting her..." he answered after he planted a quick nip at Fuuko's throat.

Everyone gaped. They were shocked but Fuuko was more than shocked, she was flustered at the thought of having a god-_note: a very hot god- _bit her.

"Damn, it's the habit I got... I couldn't resist biting at beautiful women's necks or any part of their bodies... it's the knack I've had..." he god mused unconsciously liking his lips.

"Pervert..." mumbled the ensui master.

"I'm no pervert my dear MI-CHAN... it really is my habit... I enjoy branding what's mine..." replied the amused god as he look intently-if not possessively- at Fuuko.

"YOURS!" Domon burst out loud. "Fuuko is not some object you brand... that's stark even for a god to say."

"Ye-yeah... I mean, I'm not yours but like you said, only your subordinate..." Fuuko stated, trying her damnest to stay calm even if the god was slowly inching his hands on her neck.

"I suppose you're right..." he let out a sigh. "But... why's your heart beating so fast, your eyes skeptical, you look so vexed,... worried about...someone else's ..feelings?" he asked quirking his brow.

"Someone else's?" Yanagi chirped, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yes, some guy... am I right my love?" he enticed her to answer.

"Um... eno... you gotta be wrong, I don't give a damn about someone..." she stammered as she looked at her feet.

"I never said someone but his feelings..." he teased.

"Really? It's a guy um... sir?" Kagerou asked, joining in the conversation.

"Yes... he's someone... hmm, how you say... special to her?" he riposted, looking at Fuuko who was currently blushing.

"Hey, Fuuko's blushing..." Ganko joined in, teasing Fuuko even more.

"Mou you guys..." she pouted.

This continued for like an hour before Koganei heard a splash. Everyone turned to find Mikagami swimming away from the group.

"Hey, Mikagami! Wait up!" Recca called out as he stood up. "Aren't you coming?"

"Not yet." Kagerou answered in behalf of Fuuko and the others.

"Oh well, suit urself!" grinning, he and the guys left following Mikagami.

"Hmm, um... if you wouldn't mind Shadow, can I take Fuuko away for a few moments?" the god asked as he pulled Fuuko up and left. (teleported, duh!)

On the other side of the beach, Fuuko and the god of wind, walked side by side while they talked about different things.

"...hahahaha... Mi-chan's really kind of nice, sometimes. Why'd u ask?" she wondered before looking at him.

"Nothing in particular...but, I was just curious, how do you taste..." he trailed off as he kissed Fuuko intently, drawing her tongue out and slowly battling with it. After, what seems like eternity, he pulled away, "like... you taste like sweet, innocent candy..." he smiled as he laid her down on the sand.

"Ahhh..." she moaned as he deftly removed her sarong without touching her. He began nibbling her neck while his hands work their magic (A/N: get it-magic? He's a god so literally... he'd use magic) on her body. He began a slow but sensual rhythm of kneading her tense muscles on her stomach. He claimed her lips again before he began climbing on top of her, straddling her.

"Umm... hmmm... ahh..." she moaned again as he sucked her tongue then her lower lip before biting it lovingly. He trailed blinding butterfly kisses down her jaw and towards her ear. He gently licked the space between her ear as he whispered, "Tell me if you want to stop..."

"Ugh.. um...um..." was all she could say.

"You shouldn't be doing this in front of someone..." a cold familiar voice said.

Fuuko abruptly stood up and wrapping her sarong around her.

"Mi-chan!" she exclaimed eyeing how his body tensed and was glistening wet.

"Hello, you're right... we should have stayed in the room, but frankly I couldn't wait..." the god said eyeing Fuuko's flushed and alluring state.

Looks like Tokiya was doing the same thing, only his mind was filled with more kinky things to do with the already self-conscious and enticing comrade. But it was also filled with uncontrolled hatred and jealously on the god who was smiling coyly at him.

"I think its best if Kirisawa goes to the cottage, don't you think?" he asked the god.

"I agree. Fuuko, please go now, I'll follow shortly..." he said before he kissed Fuuko again. (A/N: I think it was for Tokiya's benefit)

"Um.. s-s-sure." she mumbled as she walked past Tokiya.

"Don't u dare touch her again... understood?" Tokiya uttered as the god of wind pass by him.

"_And who's gonna stop me? YOU? You have no say since she isn't yours..." the god said in Tokiya's mind._

"_We'll see..." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II: Midnight Snack…

"We'll see…" 

Tokiya recalled what he had said earlier to the god of wind. It was already a quarter to midnight and he still hasn't gotten any sleep. He's been lying in his bed, tossing and turning and contemplating on the events of the day.

"_How can that sleazy, self-centered imbecile, think that he can take MY Fuuko…" he thought grudgingly as he devised ways on how he would torture the fucking god._

"_What the hell! Did I just say MY FUUKO!" he abruptly stood up, eyes wide open in shock._

" That's it… I'm delusional… I need food…" Tokiya announced going out of his bedroom and making a beeline towards the kitchen.

There he rummages through the fridge, amazed at how well stock it was with all kinds of food and knick-knacks. Suddenly he heard a noise, looking up, he saw Fuuko making her way en route for the kitchen as well.

"Hn… what are you doing here?" eyeing Fuuko's apparel. Cocking his brow after he stood barely a foot away.

"Huh?…" her drowsy eyes looked at his blazing ones, "I thought I heard someone in here." She replied, leaning sleepily by the frame.

"Now that you know who it is, can you please go back to your room…" he ordered Fuuko rather impatiently.

"Hmmm…" she moved forward instead of backwards, startling the detached swordsman. "you hungry?" she added.

"You've noticed… wonder what gave away?" he asked sarcastically as he looked sideways on the countertop piled with food.

"D'you want company?" she mused, setting herself on one of the chairs.

"No… go back to your room." He said through gritted teeth, praying to the gods that they put sense into the warrior's head before he won't be able to control his unwanted emotions.

"Why are you so mean?" she asked before biting her lower lip and pouting.

"GO!" he barked at her.

"No… I won't, not until you finish eating…" she responded stubbornly and rebelliously.

"Whatever you want…" he waved his hand carelessly.

Pleased at knowing she won, she began quietly watching her Tokiya eat. Yes, her Tokiya, she finally admits that she likes the obstinate man before her. Propping one of her arms on the counter, she leaned over and gazed contently at Tokiya as he chewed his food.

"He looks so cute…" she thought as she observed him eating his food.

"would you please quit watching me… it irritates me…" he asked in a mellow sort of way.

"Why… I'm not touching you or any thing…" batting her eyelashes, she smile pettily innocently at him.

"Right…" he mumbled before biting an Oreo.

After some time thinking, he looked up to see Fuuko sleeping on the counter.

"And I was going to offer her some food." He drearily thought, gazing longingly at her.

He studied her for a while longer before he finished his meal and stood up. He placed all his dirty dished by the sink and caught a glimpsed at the gift he supposedly placed by the counter yesterday. Looking at in resentfully, he turned and gently picked up Fuuko's prone form. Carrying her towards her bedroom and slowly opening it to see the god of wind fast asleep and in his animal form, he felt a smile crept up his features as he tenderly laid Fuuko on her bed and tucked her in. But as though some magnetic force was pulling him towards her, he couldn't stop his lips from descending on her neck. He insistently sucked on the small expanse of exposed flesh. She stirred futilely before leaning back a bit further to accommodate Tokiya's relentless mouth on her fragile neck. Moaning softly, her hands seem to pull him closer to her. But as the innocent action elevated, a thought- rather, a voice rung in his ears…

"You shouldn't take advantage of her…" 

"_Why not? You did…" _

"_I didn't Tokiya-kun… I had asked permission…" _

"_Yeah right…"_

"_Don't believe me eh? Well, for starters, she was wide-awake…" the god of wind teased._

"Fine…" 

reluctantly rising up, he gave Fuuko one last kiss on the neck and lips before he left the room. Back in the kitchen, Tokiya picked up the small package he had brought with him, studying its shape and size, he pocketed it and went back in his bedroom. He felt contented since he was able to receive a very delicious dessert; a very tasty and sweet treat.

The neck day, Fuuko barged in Tokiya's bedroom, startling the sluggish looking boy.

"WHAT!" he asked, head inside one of the pillows.

"I've got another hickey!" she screamed.

"S' douarcar…" muffled sounds emitting from inside the pillow.

"What?" she asked frantic.

Looking up from under the pillow, he swung around and said, " I said, "What do I carr—" he stopped midsentece.

Fuuko was wearing a very form -fitting tank with not bra and very tight shorts with her initials in silver. Her hair hung loosely about her face, framing I and beads of water running haphazardly every which way.

"what?" she asked irritated.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he demanded looking at her body.

"Why?" she asked, missing the hungry look in his eyes.

"Nothing… you look different…" he answered before dropping his eyes down.

"What do you mean?" she asked biting her lower lip invitingly.

Memories of last night came flooding back as his gaze hooked on the way she had her lower lip in between her teeth.

"Nothing" he replied before drowning a groan that escaped his lips on the pillow. But unfortunately, Fuuko had heard it.

Releasing her lower lip, she smiled at his form before leaving him.

"Bye Tokiya." She called out, making her way towards the beach.

"Women…" he groaned again before dowsing back to sleep.

"Hello my dove…" the god of winds greeted.

"Hey guys…" she said.

"Looking good Fuuko." Kagerou commended.

"Thank you… it was Yanagi's idea." She beamed to Shadow before looking at Yanagi.

"Oh it was nothing…" Yanagi humbly insisted, "where's Tokiya-kun?"

"he's still sleeping… I don't know what happened to him." She replied.

"Really… oh my, Fuuko, you have a very huge—" she didn't finished since Ganko had exclaimed:

"A HICKEY!"

"Yeah, that's so big…" Recca studied her love bite.

"Who gave that to you?" Domon's voice void of cheerfulness asked.

"Dunno…"

Everybody turned in direction to the god of wind who was quietly sipping his cup of tea.

"Don't look at me… I see not evil, I hear not evil therefore, I speak no evil." He stated, closing his eyes.

"So you mean to say, you know but you won't tell us?" Koganei asked.

"NO, I was fast asleep last night so I didn't notice." He smile innocently at them before changing back in to a fur ball.

"NO fair!" Fuuko whined pouting slightly before scrunching the furball.

Then suddenly the furball disappeared… Tokiya came a few mins later, wearing a blue gray shorts.

"Good noon Tokiya-kun.." Yanagi cheerfully greeted her "aniki"

"Same to you…" he responded sitting beside Yanagi. " Why didn't anyone wake me?" he asked after reaching for a plate.

"Oh, Fuuko-chan said you were still sleeping.." Yanagi informed him while tending to his breakfast.

"Really, I see, so where is everybody?" he asked before saying "thank you" to her and digging in.

"There are playing beach volley, Mikagami-kun.." Kagerou replied sitting across him.

"Why aren't you playing Yanagi?" he asked after taking a sip of soda.

"I was waiting for you." She replied, "Were you the one who gave Fuuki-chan that hickey?" she asked, eyes burning into Tokiya's.

"Hmm…, what hickey?" feigning innocence as he chewed on a drumstick.

"Mikagami-kun, you know what hickey!" Kagerou hissed, growing impatient _" Honestly, cant he ever accept his true feelings for her?"_ she thought.

"Really, how can you be sure?" he asked cocking his brow.

"Because by now, you can't seem to take the taste of Fuuko's skin off of your senses. Am I right?" Kagerou said, smiling when Tokiya almost chocked on a bone.

"Really?" he asked

"Really."

"If you say so." He added before he stood up and left.

"Where are you going Tokiya-kun?" Yanagi called out.

"To see the monkeys play." He waved bye and headed left.

"You shouldn't have said that Kagerou-san, you know how hard it is for him to show emotion." Yanagi lightly scolded her future mother.

"I know, but he needs to learn that he will hurt more if he doesn't show any feelings." She countered looking a bit put off.

"Gomen, I was just defending him. He really looked defeated." Yanagi explained.

"I agree, what with us ganging up on him and all." Sighing she helped Yanagi clean the mess.

"Hiya mom! Hime! Whatcha doing?" Recca inquired peeking through a tree.

"Cleaning." The chorused

Where's Tokiya going?" he asked again.

"To where you guys are playing." Yanagi replied perplexed at having been asked an obvious question.

"Well, me, Domon, Ganko, Koganei are playing over there." He pointed beyond a bungalow nearby.

"Then where is HE going?" Kagerou asked lifting herself up and looking at the direction Tokiya just walked off to.

At a shed nearby, Tokiya sensed someone was there. Curious, he went to investigate. Slowly, he approach the shed and to his great shock…

A/N: Thanks for all the peps who gave me their reviews… thanks a lot guys!

I'm really sorry for waiting so long to update. Anyway, I wish you'd give more reviews and all. I'm really sorry for being so lazy… so this is it for the 2nd chappie. Hope you would continue reading my fics. Till next time! I know it's a cliffhanger but then again… see you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Feelings Show

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I really had a lot on my mind plus I lost inspiration…. Sooooo sori guys…

Tank: I just fast forward to the beach… hahaha…

************************************************************************

_At a shed nearby, Tokiya sensed someone was there. Curious, he went to investigate. Slowly, he approach the shed and to his great shock…_

Tokiya's POV:

'who could it be?' I wondered as I neared the shed. I heard someone moan and my senses went over drive. 'Fuuko!!!!'

Inside I saw her on her back with the damned god of wind on her, straddling her. I growled and both of them looked at my direction.

"You do know eavesdropping is rude, don't you Mikagami-kun?" I heard the god of wind chuckle before he stood up and helped Fuuko to her feet, she growled at the god of wind and punched him. She was blushing beet red and DAMN did she looked 'yummy' was what word I could think of.

"_A staring as well." The god added._

"_Shut the fuck up you perv." I thought._

"_perv? Who was the one who took advantage of her?" he added._

"Mi-chan?" I heard her.

"If you want to fuck, go get a room." I growled as I made my move to leave them.

"Mi-chan! Wait." I could hear her call out while the god of wind suppressed a laugh.

I didn't stop to wait for her. I kept walking not only because I wanted to leave there but also because I can't bear the thought that Fuuko wanted the god of wind. That I didn't have any effect on her… the kind that she has on me.

I unconsciously reached a cave but I didn't stop until I felt an arm on me. I was prepared to shout at her but what I saw was the god of wind. He looked smug and domineering. Every bit the god he was. Perfect, poised, strong and DEADLY.

"What do you want?" I spat looking vehemently at him.

"you." The god of wind replied.

"What?!" I exclaimed… _is this thing gay?_

"I want you to admit it." He stated feigning the comment.

"admit what exactly…" I drawled not wanting to answer.

"we are both civilized adults here." I snorted but he continued, "I don't have time for your insolence and the sheer atrocity of your humongous ego."

"Wow such big words…" I commented.

"don't test me Mikagami…" he warned then suddenly he looked me straight in the eyes. "What is it to you?" I growled.

"I want her. I crave her body but I want her to be happy." He answered my unopened question.

"So? Have her. I don't care. I don't…" I trailed off as I thought of how she responded to her. How her body reacted to her.

"what is it with you mortals that makes you stupid? Is it really cowardice or pride?" he smiled as he looked at me clearly amused at my predicament.

"I am no coward." I answered.

"Then it is pride."

"no. I don't force anyone to love me the way you coerce others to your bed." I spat my anger getting the best of me.

"You are scared. Pity. I was going to back off. But since you renounce you claim on her, I will have my way with her them. Virgins are really yummy." With that he made his leave but before that, I pointed my sword at him.

"Touch her and I swear even if it kills me. I will find a way to kill you." I threatened. He laughed and then threw me across the cave wall.

A reverberating shudder echoed across the cave. "You don't scare me. Even if she is not mine to have, I will not have you tarnish her…"

"you really don't have a clue how powerful I am, do you?" with that he lifted me up and threw me again. But this time I landed on my feet.

"you are losing your touch…" my smile faltered as he was only inches away from me and then he punched me.

"You want her too. I see it in your eyes when you 'secretly' watch her. Pathetic really…" he said as he grabbed me and thrust me towards the wall.

I lifted my arm and gash his other arm. "the difference is that I love her. You don't."

"really? Love? Do you even know what that is?"

"Do you?" I countered. Before I could add anything, vanished.

Behind the cave entrance, a silhouette of a woman could be seen. Her bright blue eyes brimming with tears as she heard the man she was secretly in love with that love her too. She ran away until she reached the bungalow. Now eyes brimming with mirth and the determination to get him to admit his feelings to her. Personally.

I had bruises up to here and was sporting an almost broken arm no thanks to that furball. As I walked limply towards the bungalow and acted as normal as I could. I noticed the lights turn off and wondered if Fuuko hasn't come back yet.

"Monkey?" I tried trying to sound cold.

"Monkey?" I tried again. But no one replied so I made my way to my room. As I neared it, I sensed someone in the kitchen. I turned on the lights and there I saw Fuuko.

"Kirisawa?" I asked. Looking at her intently.

"Mi-chan?" she replied rather groggily. And then as she saw my predicament she exclaimed, "oh my god! What happened Mi-chan???"

"Nothing. I fell in the cave…" I lied.

"You fell in the cave? That's stupid of you…"she rolled her eyes and then she pulled a first aid kit.

"very funny monkey…"I growled as she dabbed an antiseptic at one of my wounds.

"Come here then, let me see that other wound…"she ordered as she leaned closed to me, her scent filling my nostrils. "What other wound?"

"the one on you face." She stated a matter of factly. Before I could response, she grabbed my face and turned to the other side and checked my cut.

"hold still. It might sting." She warned as she dabbed on it.

"ow. Ow. Ow…." I exclaimed. She fucking pressed the cotton so hard on the wound.

"you are such a baby!!!!" she giggled before she blew the stinging sensation away. As she placed the bandage over it. She gave my wound a kiss.

"there. It should feel better." And then, she left. _Goodnight Tokiya…_

Another cliffie. Hope you like this too… I do apologized for updating later than necessary….


End file.
